


Love Me Harder

by ZarryForeva14



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Divorce, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Shameless Smut, Top Zayn, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryForeva14/pseuds/ZarryForeva14
Summary: Zayn asks Harry to come at his place just before the day he is going to file their divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely Sunday morning when the bell of the apartment 201 rang, startling the calming atmosphere of the spring.

"Oh hey, how are you?", Zayn greeted Harry at his doorstep with a light hug. 

"Um, I am okay. How are you?" Harry  asked him in a soft voice, just like Zayn did. 

Zayn didn't say anything, instead broke the hug and gestured him to enter the apartment which Harry did with a nod.

The first thing Harry noticed about Zayn was, he was wearing a over-sized hoodie with sweat pants just how he liked to wear on Sundays. He looked cozy, much like _home_ and Harry wanted to smile at the fact but he couldn't. He was still feeling a little bit guilty for what he was doing but according to him, there was no other way. 

"Um, do you want some tea? I was making one for myself.", Zayn asked as he entered the kitchen. His eyes never meeting Harry's. 

"Yeah, that'd be nice. But tw-" Harry yelled from the living room of their- Zayn's apartment but Zayn cut him in the midway. 

"Two cubes of sugar and leave the tea bag in. I know Harry." And Harry could feel him rolling his eyes though Zayn's eyes were casted downwards. 

For anyone who didn't know him, would think that Zayn was working on something but Harry knew him better than that. Better than anyone. He knew him enough to know that Zayn was trying not to meet his eyes. That he was avoiding him. And Harry couldn't blame him, he deserved that cold treatment from Zayn, his soon-to-be ex-husband. It warmed his heart to know that Zayn still remembered his taste, even after these 9 years of them being together and 2 years of them not spending enough time. Even after when their marriage of 3 years became nothing but once a week shag for last one and a half years. And most probably, even after Harry telling Zayn that he had been seeing someone and to be with them officially, he needed a divorce. It was still a mystery to him that how Zayn didn't ask him anything but to send him the divorce papers whenever he wanted. 

"Um, do you want to have lunch?", Harry's chain of thoughts broke by Zayn's voice. And even though Zayn didn't say it, Harry could still hear the _'with me'_  in the end. 

"Yeah sure.",Harry said as he started walking towards previously their bedroom. He touched the smooth texture of the walls and smiled when he remembered how they painted it with their own hands and how they had a paint fight afterwards. He walked into the bedroom and walked straight to his favourite place, the window. The room looked the straight as he left that night. He touched the curtains that he bought on Christmas for this apartment, their apartment that they had bought with their hard earned money. He pushed aside the curtains, letting the sun rays enter the room, lighting it up just the way he liked. He walked back towards their bed and sat on it. It was still a bit hard but comfortable enough. He remembered Zayn's apologetic face when they first bought it and how he sounded so sad, apologizing to Harry for not being able to give him the life he deserved. He blushed when he remembered how he cheered his husband up by riding him hard on the mattress that night. Their wedding night. 

He shook his head as if it would help him get rid of the memories. He frowned when he saw one of his own t-shirt tucked under the pillow he used to sleep. On the left side if the bed and his heart ached a little more. He didn't know what forced him to open the drawer of their bedside table but when he did, he instantly blushed deep red. The new bottle of lube, that he had bought two weeks ago was there just as he had left it. He closes the top drawer and opened the 2nd one. He frowned when he saw a big envelope with beautiful Arabic designs on it.

_Zayn._

Harry smiled at that because no one can draw the traditional design in such a beautiful way. He didn't know what it was. His hands were itching to pick it up and read it but then again he wasn't allowed to do so,  they gonna file the divorce papers tomorrow anyway. 

He hesitated for a moment but his nosy nature got the best out of him and he picked it up. I am still his husband was what he told himself. He wished he didn't open it because his eyes became teary after reading the letters beautifully written in his husband's beautiful handwriting.

_ "Shaadi ki teesri saalgirah mubarak ho meri jaan." _

[Happy 3rd marriage anniversary, my love] 

He remembered himself leaving the house just the night before their Anniversary. He didn't call or text Zayn but he remembered Zayn texting a simple 'Happy Anniversary' with a smiley that morning. He was still angry at Zayn that he didn't fight for their marriage just like he thought he would. He thought after making some stupid fake story about him seeing someone, Zayn would fight with him, for him. But he didn't and that gave Harry the idea that Zayn didn't love him anymore. He wiped away the tears from his cheek then slowly opened the envelope. There were some papers in it, which Harry started reading carefully. His hands flew to his mouth and more tears blurred his vision when he saw they were the papers for a new house which was bought in the name of Harry Malik. A small paper which seemed like a letter fell from the envelope onto his feet. Bending down, he picked it up and started reading it. 

**_ Dear Harry, _ **

** _I know I had been acting like a jerk towards you for these past few months, no scratch that, for two whole years. I know I haven't been giving you enough time but I was doing these all for you. I have been working hard and that has finally paid off. This..this one is for you, Jaan. I know how much you wanted to have a proper house with a garden. I hope this one matches to your dream house? And now that we can afford it, I was thinking about adopting children  just like you wanted. A boy and a girl and we will spoil them rotten together. Haha._ **

** _Shaadi ki saalgirah mubarak ho, Jaan. Main tumse beintehaan mohabbat karta hoon._ **

** _[Happy Marriage Anniversary, love. I love you beyond limits.]_ **

**_\- Zayn_ **

 

 

"Harry? What-- oh", Zayn stopped at the doorstep with a cup of tea in his right hand when he saw Harry crying while clutching the letter to his chest. 

Harry didn't say anything. Crying, he put the letter on the bed before walking towards Zayn. He took the cup from his hand in a haste before throwing it away and wrapped his arms tightly around Zayn, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

"Yo-you fo-oo-ol!!! You can wri-write a romantic le-letter but couldn't st-stop me for once?",  Harry said through the tears. He was hiccuping against Zayn's shoulder. 

"I knew you weren't happy with me Hazz. I can't blame you, I can't make anyone ha-happy. Yo-you deserve someone be-better. Li-like that guy you-you were seeing?", Zayn mumbled against his shoulder. By now, he had started sobbing too. 

"Shut up. There was no guy. It was all an act. I can never stop loving you Zayn. I-I thought you don't lo-love me any-anymore which was understandable because I know I am a whiney bitch--", Harry stopped talking when he felt a light smack on his arse. 

"Don't you ever say that ever again Hazz. You are too precious to me. Never ever say that, okay?", Zayn said against his shoulder to which Harry only nodded. 

They both pulled away at the same time before smiling at each other through the tears. They wiped away each other's tears before Zayn placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Both of them had their eyes closed as they cherished the moment. Zayn pulled him closer to his chest and Harry smiled in content when he heard his husband's soothing heartbeat. 

"Zayn?", Harry whispered against his chest. 

"Hm?", Zayn hummed against his curls. 

"Happy belated Saalgirah?", Harry asked unsure. He was still learning the language. He could read them in English but he was still not fluent in speaking it. 

Zayn smiled before kissing his curls because he always found the fact, Harry trying to learn the language just for him cute. 

"Never leave me ever again, Jaan. Main tumse bohot mohobbat karta hoon." 

[Never leave me ever again, love. I love you so much.] 

"Main bhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hoon, Zayn. I promise I will never leave you." 

[I love you too, Zayn. So much. I promise I will never leave you ] 

Zayn smiled warmly because it was the only sentence that Harry could speak fluently and that was enough for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I gonna love you so hard babe. So hard", Zayn whispered seductively as he picked his husband up in his arms in bridal style.  Harry was quick to wrap his arms around Zayn's neck. 

"I love you so much Zayn", Harry whispered looking into his Hazel eyes. "Please make love to me"

Zayn closed his eyes and leaned in a little. Harry smiled before leaning up a little and touching his husband's lips with his own. Both of them sighed in content and smiled against each other. Zayn took the initiative and deepened the kiss by invading Harry's mouth with his tongue, making him moan softly. 

They kissed and kissed and kissed. Never breaking it for once. Not when Zayn walked them towards their bed, not when he laid Harry down on it, not when he helped Harry taking off his shirt. Their lips never stopped touching. Never. It was like, they needed to kiss in order to breath. The kiss becoming hot, wet and messy with every passing second. Once they pulled away a little enough to breath, they smiled at each other. Looking at the other's lips bitten red and coated with each other's saliva. 

"I missed you so much Jaan.", Zayn said on top Harry, before sucking on his top lip softly in his mouth. 

"Hm? Show me then.", Harry said huskily and tugged on Zayn's bottom lip with his teeth lightly, naking him moan softly. 

"Mhm. Not gonna let you leave this bed till we empty the new bottle of lube.", Zayn said as he moved down to his neck, sucking the sweet spot he knew by heart by now, meanwhile flicking both his nipples with his hands.

"Zayn..please.", Harry pleadingly whispered. Zayn smiled against his throat because he knew he was pleasing Harry the way he deserved and wanted.

"Please what babe?", Zayn asked against his pulse point before biting on the skin.

"Mhmm..", Harry reached down his hands and started palming Zayn through his sweats.

"Mmm.. not like this Haz. Use your words. You know how much I love you dirty mouth baby boy.", Zayn moaned. 

"Want you to fuck me.", Harry rasped  out. He was looking at Zayn with hooded eyes and Zayn suppressed a moan.

"Yeah?" Zayn got up a bit and straddled his lap before taking off his oversized hoodie. 

"Yeah.", Harry breathed, watching his husband taking off his clothes.

"How do you want it?", Zayn whispered sexily before unzipping Harry's jeans. He had always loved this skin tight jeans on him.

"Want to ahh.. want to fuck your mouth first but don't let me come, yeah? Want to do that ..mmm...with you inside me.", Harry said between moans when Zayn started mouthing his member after taking off his jeans and boxers.

"Zayn. Shit...Zayn.", Harry gripped his hair when Zayn started licking big fat straps along the length of his member.

Zayn started massaging his balls and that's when he lost it. Zayn smirked against his member, which was leaking precum by the time, when he felt Harry gripping his hair tighter. A clear indication for him to stay still and Zayn did exactly that. He knew very well Harry lost control whenever he did that to his balls. 

He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, to see him looking at him with lust clouded, hooded eyes. 

"Wanna fuck my mouth, babe?", Zayn asked seductively.

"Ah! Fuck it.", Harry growled before bucking up his hips and fucking his husband's mouth, hard and rough. Tears pooled around Zayn's eyes and it felt good. It felt so fucking good to have Harry in his mouth again. So good, he wanted to cry out of happiness, because damn, he thought he never gonna have Harry again like this. To love him again like this. 

"Sh-shit..I am..I am gonna come, babe. M-Move" Harry all but screamed but Zayn didn't move. Even when Harry loosened his grip on his hair and stopped fucking his mouth, Zayn didn't move. Instead started bobbing his head up and down, pushing Harry over the edge. Zayn knew he needed to come.  

And just like that, Harry came hard in Zayn's mouth, who swallowed it all. He came so hard that he actually cried. He was still shaking from the orgasm. 

Zayn smiled before coming up and kissing his eyelids which were still closed then his wet eyelashes and then finally pecked his lips.

"Feeling good now?", Zayn asked before kissing both his cheeks. Harry nodded with a soft smile.

"But I didn't wanna come so soon", Harry pouted. 

"Babe, trust me, I am gonna make you come so many times today, you'll forget to count.", Zayn winked at him and Harry blushed deep pink. He pulled Zayn down for an all-tongue-and-teeth kiss and moaned when tasted himself. 

"Mmm..who knew I taste that good?", Harry asked following by a wink and Zayn smirked. 

"Well, I did. Remember? I was the one who tasted you first."

"Sure you did. But you taste even more good.", Harry said huskily before tugging on Zayn's sweats. 

"Mhm.. but I bet, you'll like it more when it'll be dripping down your thighs. Won't you babe?", Zayn asked seductively while taking off his ssweats he quickly reached out a hand and pulled out the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. 

"I'd love that.", Harry said huskily before taking Zayn's member in his hand. Stroking it while watching his husband twisting open the cap, moaning.

Harry gasped when he felt two of Zayn's lube coated finger entering his hole, scissoring him slowly.

"Mmm Zayn.",Harry gripped Zayn's waist tightly as he was practically sitting on Harry's abdomen, his hands behind him where he was fingering Harry.

"Bet you thought of us having hot sex that night, did you Harry?", Zayn leaned down a little to whisper against Harry's neck. Harry's only response was a needy moan.

"You like it hard like me, don't you? You like it when I finger you like this, huh?", Zayn said as he added a tgird finger and Harry's back arched in pleasure when Zayn hit that sweet spot.

"Ye-yes. I lo-love it.", Harry moaned.

"You're never gonna leave me, yeah? 'Cause you are mine. You hear it Harry?", Zayn growled. "You. Are. Mine." And with every word he hit that spot hard.

"Zayn pl-please. I need you.", Harry sobbed in pleasure. He needed Zayn. 

"If I don't then what will you do Hazz? What will you do if I don't fuck you and go to sleep like this? Huh?", Zayn asked darkly.

Harry stared at him with eyes dark with lust and whispered, "Then I am gonna put the cock ring on you while you're asleep then in the morning, I will watch you squirm while I finger myself. How about that?", Harry asked in a equal dark voice. And Zayn moaned in response. He swore he could come like this and embarrass himself but thanks to his stamina he didn't come so soon.

"Fuck!", Zayn whispered before pulling his fingers out and getting off of his abdomen. He spread his husband's legs wide and got in between them before lining up himself at the entrance. Harry smiled at his husband who was smiling back at him. 

Harry reached out both his hands and Zayn intertwined their fingers together before leaning down a bit and pinning them at the both sides of Harry's head.

"Hey", Zayn whispered and Harry chuckled before leaning up and pecking his lips. 

"Hi there.", Harry giggled, but soon moaned when he felt the familiar feeling of Zayn entering him. He gripped Zayn's hands tighter when Zayn was fully inside of him.

"God, I love you so much Hazz.", Zayn said and kissed him hard.

"Mmm.."Harry hummed into his mouth. 

Zayn started moving into him slowly at first and once he felt Harry was comfortable enough he started picking up his pace. Each time he hit that spot, Harry's back arched so much that their chests stuck to each other. Zayn kept kissing him to ease some of his pain and kept whispering sweet and dirty things to him, just how Harry liked.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard on the floor of our new house babe. Fuck, I think, I will fuck you on the kitchen counter too. Gonna eat you out on the sofa. You'd like ride me in the tub, wouldn't you? Hmm? Tell me Hazz.", Zayn whispered against his skin. Painting his body with the red love bites in the process.

"Fuck!", Harry said before rolling them over using his body weight and straddling Zayn. At that moment he thanked his brilliant idea of taking Yoga classes and gym classes.

"Damn, you look hot and sexy like that", Zayn whispered.

"You like it when I ride you, huh? You like it dirty like me huh? I bet you'd like it when I am gonna blow you in the shower today? Huh?", Harry said as he started riding him hard and first, pinning Zayn down with their locked hands beside Zayn's head. 

"Fuck yeah! I'd love that.", Zayn said, arching his back in pleasure.

"Bet you'd love it when I am gonna let you pin up against the door and let you take me there.", Harry said as he leaned down and sucked on Zayn's earlobe. 

"Yes yesyes, fuck yes. God, I love you so much Hazz. Fuck, I am close.", Zayn panted.

"Me too Zayn. Come with ne. Come into me baby. You wanna watch your come dripping down my thighs? Would you like that Zayn? Huh? Would you come into me Zayn?"

"Fuck Hazz. Fuck yes! Oh shit... I - I am ...fuck!!!" And with that Zayn came into him. Harry rode him through the orgasm, chasing his own and in no time, he was coming for the second time. This time, on Zayn's chest. 

"Fuck!", Harry breathed from the post orgasmic effect.

"Damn, that was incredible.", Zayn panted. 

"Yeah.", Harry breathed as he leaned down and joined their foreheads together. Zayn pecked his lips then chin making Harry smile. 

"We still have about 4/5th of the whole bottle to finish.", Harry said cheekily.

"Mhm. I am glad I didn't start preparing for the lunch. Because I don't think I am leaving this bed anytime soon or letting you leave either.", Zayn winked at him and both of them laughed at that.

"What about the  divorce papers, hubby?", Harry asked, smiling cheekily.

"Hm, about that. Um, I actually called you here to come to talk about that. I may or may not have thrown them into the born fire. It wasn't intentional, I swear. Um, you know how clumsy I get when I am drunk, Mr. Malik.", Zayn said with a playful smile on his lips. And Garry laughed at that because Zayn is all but clumsy, even when he was drunk.

"Tsk tsk, too bad Mr. Malik because you gonna have to make that up to me now.", Harry grinned down at him.

"Gladly.", Zayn grinned back before capturing his lips in his.

"Zayn?", Harry asked softly once they pulled away. Smiling, Zayn tucked a curl behind his ear in response.

"Main tumse beintehaan mohabbat karta hoon.", Harry whispered to his husband. Zayn smiled at him lovingly before kissing his forehead.

"Main bhi tumse beintehaan mohabbat karta hoon"

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this my first work on AO3.  
> Feel free to comment anything. Any suggestion on how I can improve my writing is always welcomed :)
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language so I am really sorry for all the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes I have made in there. 
> 
> I love you all ♡


End file.
